Boy In Love
by dumbshn
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, gadis pindahan Daegu berperawakan mungil, ceria, dan menyenangkan. Takdir mempertemukannya dengan Kim Taehyung, teman sebangkunya yang berantakkan, tampan, dan hobi menggambar. Cinta pandangan pertama, cinta pertama, ciuman pertama, dan berbagai kesalahpahaman membuat takdir cinta mereka begitu berwarna.
1. Chapter 1

**_ dumbshn present_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_VKOOK_**

**_(GS for Jungkook)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_school life || BTS member _**

**_Jeon Jungkook ( Jungkook )_**

**_Kim Taehyung ( Taehyung )_**

**_._**

**_don't like, don't read_**

**_don't plagiarze_**

**_._**

* * *

chapter 1. **왜****내****맘을****흔드는****건****데 ? ( why are you shaking up my heart_? )_**

**_._**

**_._**

" Ke kantin?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan sambil meneruskan gambaran abstraknya.

" Ya sudah, mau titip sesuatu?", Jimin kembali menawarkan sesuatu untuk Taehyung yang lagi-lagi di balasan gelengan pelan. Jimin hanya mengendikan bahunya lalu berlari menyusul Suga yang telah lebih dulu berjalan menuju kantin. Tangannya sibuk menggoreskan sesuatu di buku sketsanya. Menggambar, tentu saja. Jimin pernah berkata satu-satunya hal yang membuat Taehyung terlihat keren hanya ketika ia sibuk dengan gambarannya.

Taehyung menguap kecil, melemaskan otot tangannya yang terlalu banyak menggambar. Tepat ketika hazel kecoklatan milik Taehyung memandang ke luar kelas—

_Tak tak tak tak_

– tepat saat itu juga ia melihat gadis berambut hitam pekat melintasi lorong kelasnya. Aneh. Taehyung bukanlah tipe pria seperti Jimin atau Suga yang begitu peduli ketika ada gadis disekitarnya. Tapi gadis itu...entahlah, Taehyung begitu menikmati apa yang ia lihat. Bahkan hingga gadis itu hilang diujung lorong sekolahnya, Ia masih memandang lekat lorong sekolahnya. Taehyung menggeleng cepat.

_Mungkin aku terlalu banyak menggambar, batin Taehyung._

* * *

" Jadi setelah kita selesaikan persamaan linier ini ... "

_Tok tok tok_

Seluruh kelas terlihat gaduh begitu mengetahui yang mengetuk pintu adalah seorang gadis asing. Murid baru.

" _Anyeonghasseo seonsaengnim_, maaf aku terlambat masuk kelas anda. Aku sedikit tersesat ketika mencari kelasku."

" Hei berantakan! Bangun! ", Jimin mengguncang-guncang brutal tubuh Taehyung hingga sang empunya mengumpat keras.

" ASTAGA JIMIN! "

Seluruh kelas menaruh pandang pada satu objek yang berteriak Choi _seonsaengnim_ yang kini tengah menatap Taehyung tajam.

" Kim Taehyung! "

Taehyung menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk," Maafkan aku Choi Soesaengnim."

" Seharusnya kau tak usah berteriak, aku kan hanya ingin bilang padamu ada murid baru.", Jimin terkikik puas bersama Suga. Taehyung menahan dirinya mati-matian agar tidak mengumpat sahabatnya lebih jauh lagi

" Jimin, Suga, dan Taehyung jangan membuat gaduh di kelas. Dan kau—" Choi s_eonsaengnim_ menujuk pada Jungkook yang semenjak tadi berdiri di pintu, "—kemarilah, perkenalkan namamu di depan kelas."

Jungkook membawa kaki-kakinya menuju depan, menatap satu per satu teman sekelasny, lalu tersenyum lembut," Hai, namaku Jeon Jungkook. Pindahan dari Daegu. Mohon bantuannya."

_Gadis yang tadi, batin Taehyung._

"Baiklah. Jungkook-_ssi_ kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kim Taehyung-_ssi_, siswa yang berteriak tadi."

Taehyung yakin detak jantungnya bukan karena suara cekikikan Jimin dan Suga yang duduk di belakangnya, pasti juga bukan karena gambaran abstraknya di buku matematikannya. Tapi ketika gadis berambut sebahu itu duduk di sampingnya dan melempar sebuah senyum ramah pada Taehyung ...

"Hai."

_Oke, bunuh aku sekarang._

... jantung Taehyung berdetak cepat.

Taehyung berbalik menatap kedua sahabatnya yang ternyata masih terkikik bersama sejak tadi.

"Aku tahu aku gila, mungkin aku makin gila. Tapi, apa kalian mendengar detak jantungku?"

Baik Suga maupun Jimin memijat pelipisnya masing-masing,"O_h God. _Seharusnya aku tidak berteman dengannya."

Suga dan Jimin harusnya tau, bocah berantakkan di depannya ini makin gila semenjak kehadiran Jeon Jungkook di bangku sampingnya.

* * *

Jungkook sedikit heran dengan teman sebangkunya. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja teman sebangkunya ini terlihat sedikit aneh semenjak ia duduk disebelahnya. 20 menit yang lalu, laki-laki di sebelah Jungkook ini berulang kali menghembuskan nafas. Jungkook pikir mungkin ia sedang kepanasan. Dan sekarang, yang Jungkook lihat adalah teman sebangkunya membenturkan kepalanya pada meja.

" Uhm Taehyung-_ssi_, apa kau tak enak badan?"

Seseorang dari belakangnya menyahut, "Biarkan saja Jungkook-_ssi_, bocah itu sejak lahir memang gila."

Jungkook menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati dua orang menatapnya dengan serius. Sudut bibir Jungkook tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman, teman sebangkunya memang unik.

* * *

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Jungkook memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tasnya. Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju loker bertuliskan " Jeon Jungkook ".

" Astaga! "

Jungkook memekik tertahan mendapati ada sosok lain dalam lokernya. Demi seluruh boneka sticth yang ia kumpulkan, Jungkook mengenal laki-laki yang kini tengah mendengkur di loker miliknya.

"K-Kim Taehyung-_ssi_,_ ireona_."

Taehyung mengucek matanya pelan. Siapa sih yang mengganggu acara tidurnya. Taehyung bersumpah akan memukul siapa saja yang menganggu tidurnya.

" Ugh, Jungkook-_ssi_ ... "

_Mungkin bukan siapa saja~_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di lokerku? Semua murid sudah pulang, jadi kau tidur di sini setelah ijin ke kamar mandi."

"Maafkan aku, aku—ehm, aku selalu tidur di loker ketika membolos jadi, mungkin karena aku terlalu mengantuk jadi...yah aku tidak membaca papan namanya.", Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Jungkook tersenyum menanggapi satu lagi tingkah konyol teman sebangkunya.

" Tak apa. Kau bisa tidur di sini jika mau. Tapi kau harus bayar sewanya.", suara tawa Jungkook terdengar menyenangkan bagi Taehyung.

" Baiklah. Kau sudah mau pulang?"

Jungkook mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Taehyung.

" Ayo pulang bersama."

Belum sempat Jungkook menjawab, Taehyung menarik tangannya pelan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Harus mau karena aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Jungkook tertawa lepas menanggapinya. Andai Jungkook tahu, warna wajah Taehyung berubah drastis setelahnya.

tbc~~~

* * *

note : jangan lupa reviewnya, aku butuh banyak saran ^^. Maaf jika ada beberapa kalimat yang sama dengan fic lain, itu diluar dugaanku. Fic ini murni hasil karyaku sendiri~

Gumawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**_dumbshn present_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_VKOOK_**

**_(GS for Jungkook)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_school life || BTS member_**

**_Jeon Jungkook ( Jungkook )_**

**_Kim Taehyung ( Taehyung )_**

**_and other cast_**

**_._**

**_don't like, don't read_**

**_don't plagiarze_**

**_._**

* * *

_**Chapter 2. It's Seems Like You're Mine, But Not ?**_

"Kau dekat dengan gadis itu?"

Taehyung menghela nafas kesal menanggapi tingkah bodoh Jimin. Sejak ia duduk dan sibuk menggambar, Jimin selalu menanyakan tentang banyak pertanyaan menyangkut hubungannya dengan Jeon Jungkook, teman sebangkunya.

" Ya tentu saja. Dia kan teman sebangku, jadi wajar saja jika aku dekat. Memang kenapa? Kau suka dengannya?"

Jimin menggeleng panik, "Dasar idiot! Ya walaupun Jungkook itu imut tapi tetap saja bukan tipeku "

Taehyung tak menanggapi. Buku sketsanya lebih menarik dari ocehan Jimin pagi ini.

" Aku hanya ... jarang saja melihatmu dekat dengan wanita. Aku dan Suga sempat berfikir kalau kau itu—oke oke, aku akan duduk di belakang."

Satu lirikan tajam dari Taehyung cukup membungkam mulut tipis Jimin. Taehyung kembali sibuk dengan gambarannya tanpa menyadari seorang gadis telah menempati tempat duduk disebelahnya.

" Taehyung-_ah_~"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku sketsanya ke gadis yang kini sudah menduduki bangku di sebelahnya, " Oh hai. Sedikit terlambat?"

Jungkook tersenyum, " Ayahku harus mampir ke suatu tempat."

Taehyung mengangguk, matanya kembali beralih ke buku sketsanya.

Merasa tak ada respon, Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati raut wajah Taehyung yang serius menatap gambarannya.

"Gambaranmu bagus."

Taehyung menutup gambarannya lalu menoleh kikuk pada Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya.

_Astaga jangan tatap aku seperti itu._

"Oh, ya? tapi Jimin bilang gambaranku seperti anak TK.", Taehyung menatap murung gambarannya.

" Benarkah ? " suara tawa Jungkook membuat wajah murung Taehyung semakin kentara.

" Lihat, kau juga tertawa seperti Jimin dan Suga "

Jungkook mengulum senyumnya, meraih buku sketsa milik Taehyung dan membukanya, " Aku tidak menertawaimu, Taehyunng-ah. Ku dengar disekolah ini ada klub seni, mengapa tidak mengambil salah satunya ? Ku dengar dari Jimin dan Suga, kau juga pintar menari"

" Aku tidak suka di pandang banyak orang. Membuatku merinding."

Jungkook tanpa sadar tersenyum lagi, " Gambaranmu bagus, walaupun sedikit berantakkan karna garis-garis yang kau buat terlihat samar dan tidak tegas. Kau harus ikut salah satu klub seni, siapa tahu menyenangkan ?. Aku pergi dulu, _bye _Taehyung-_ah _"

Jungkook menepuk pundak Taehyung sebelum pergi bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Satu lagi debaran kecil merayapi dada Taehyung. Taehyung tak tau pasti tapi sejak keberadaan gadis itu di bangku sebelahnya, hari-hari Taehyung dipenuhi oleh debaran kecil disetiap pertemuan mereka.

" Hei bocah berantakan, jangan lupa berkedip "

Satu bisikan dari Suga cukup untuk membuat seorang Kim Taehyung mendengus kasar.

* * *

Taehyung menghela nafas bosan memandangi butiran-butiran air yang turun dari atap sekolahnya. Sudah satu jam Taehyung duduk di sendirian di Hall sekolah menunggu hujan reda, tapi tak kunjung reda juga. Taehyung melirik arloji hitam yang melingkar di tangannya. 17.30, ibunya pasti akan mengomel karena ia pulang telat dan handphonenya mati.

" Kim Taehyung ?", Taehyung menoleh dan hazel matanya mendapati Jungkook tengah berdiri di dekat pintu hall sekolahnya.

" Oh hai Jungkook, selesai hujan-hujannan ?", sahut Taehyung diselingi tawa. Jungkook membersihkan seragamnya yang basah lalu mengambil tempat disebelah Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa pelan, " Mungkin aku akan jawab iya jika ini musim panas, Taehyung-_ah_. Aku baru saja dari gedung penyiaran. Kau sendiri, biasanya pulang bersama Jimin ? "

" Tadi aku mengikuti tes masuk club _dance_ "

" Wahh, benarkah ? Itu keren sekali. Bagaimana hasilnya ?"

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya pelan, " Aku lolos, hehehe"

" Aku sudah katakan sejak awal, kau memiliki bakat terpendam, Taehyung-_ah_", ujar Jungkook sambil tertawa.

Taehyung ikut tertawa walaupun terdengar sangat kikuk. Suasana terlalu dingin untuk memulai sebuah percakapan. Jungkook mengusap tangannya berulang kali, berharap bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa dingin yang sedari tadi gadis itu tahan. Lalu, tiba-tiba sebuah jaket tebal tersampir manis di pundak Jungkook. Gadis mungil itu menoleh pada laki-laki di sebelahnya.

" Agar kau tidak kedinginan.", ujar Taehyung sambil memandang ke arah lain –menutupi rona wajahnya—.

"_Gumawo_", Jungkook tersenyum sambil mengeratkan jaket Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali terdiam. Otaknya terus berpikir keras tentang topik apa saja yang ia bisa bicarakan dengan Jungkook. Taehyung itu pembicara yang baik. Mulutnya selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menarik hingga membangun obroan yang menyenangkan. Tapi mengapa jika bersama gadis ini, Taehyung berubah menjadi sosok yang gugup dan payah dalam sebuah obrolan.

" Hei kalian "

Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama menoleh ke arah penjaga sekolah lalu memberi salam pada lelaki tua yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa belum pulang ? Jam pulang sudah sejak 1 jam yang lalu "

" Hujan ", sahut Taehyung cepat dan singkat membuat Jungkook harus memukul kepala Taehyung karna sikapnya yang tidak sopan menurut Jungkook. Taehyung mengaduh pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Pukulan Jungkook lumayan juga.

" Kami sedang menunggu hujannya reda, _Ahjussi_."

"Sepertinya masih akan terus turun hingga malam. Pakailah payung ini, kalian bisa kembalikan besok. Lagipula ini sudah larut "

Jungkook menerima payung tersebut dengan mata berbinar, " Ah, benarkah? Terima kasih, terima kasih _Ahjjusi _", Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang hanya terdiam disampingnya, " Aku juga berterimakasih atas nama Taehyung, _Ahjjusi _".

Jungkook memukul belakang kepala Taehyung lagi ketika siluet tubuh penjaga sekolahnya hilang di ujung lorong. Lagi-lagi Taehyung harus mengaduh sakit di bagian kepalanya.

* * *

" Terima kasih sudah mengantarku "

Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah sampai didepan rumah minimalis milik Jungkook. Setelah melewati perdebatan panjang disepanjang perjalanan tentang berlawanannya arah rumah Jungkook dan Taehyung yang diakhiri dengan satu genggaman Taehyung ditangan mungil Jungkook, mereka sampai dengan selamat.

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya, " Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang laki-laki"

" Mau mampir sebentar ? Coklat panas buatan ibukku enak sekali.", bukannya modus, Jungkook hanya tidak tega melihat seragam Taehyung sedikit basah karena mengantarnya. Pati Taehyung kedinginan.

" Ini sudah malam, ibuku pasti akan mengomel. Lain kali saja.", Taehyung tersenyum.

Jungkook terdiam. Senyum Taehyung membuat rona merah dipipi Jungkook semakin jelas. Sudah sejak perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Jungkook selalu merapal doa semoga saja suara degup jantungnya tak terdengar oleh laki-laki yang kini tersenyum lebar didepannya.

" Jungkook-_ah_ ? "

Jungkook tergagap, " Uh—ya?"

Taehyung mengulum senyumnya melihat tingkah lucu gadis didepannya," Masuklah."

"B—baiklah. Selamat malam, Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook hendak berbalik ketika Taehyung menahan lengannya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat bagi Jungkook hingga ia merasa bibirnya terkunci rapat oleh bibir Taehyung. Gadis itu tak mengerti, seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku untuk bergerak bahkan sekedar untuk mendorong dada Taehyung.

Seolah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, Taehyung melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Jungkook.

" Maafkan aku, Jungkook. Seharusnya ak— aku tidak melakukan ... aku pulang dulu, _bye _Jungkook. "

Taehyung menunduk lalu berbalik meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terpaku pada sosok Taehyung sudah hilang diujung jalan.

* * *

Langkah kaki Taehyung menggema disepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Terlambat 15 menit di mata pelajaran ekonomi sama saja membuat tangannya pegal karna Song _seonsaengnim_ bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan begitu saja melepaskan muridnya yang melanggar terlalu banyak aturan.

Taehyung memantapkan hatinya sebelum membuka pintu kelasnya. Semoga Taehyung masih bisa pulang ke rumah tanpa membawa hukuman berat.

" Kim Taehyung"

Taehyung menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bahkan sebelum ia memberi salam dan menjelaskan keterlambatannya kepada Song _seonsaengnim_, guru cantik itu sudah menampakkan wajah mengerikannya.

_Oh my god, rutuk Taehyung dalam hati._

Sang guru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk duduk ditempatnya. Taehyung mengangguk kikuk lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya—dan tentu saja ditatap oleh gadis bergigi kelinci yan tempo hari ia cium.

" Pagi, Taehyung", satu sapaan dari Jungkook mengalir ke telinganya, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga bulu kuduknya merinding. Taehyung tak menyahut, ia berjalan ke belakang dan menarik lengan Jimin lalu melempar tubuh sahabatnya itu ke tempat duduknya. Bertukar duduk dengan Jimin mungkin adalah solusi yang terbaik untuknya, setidaknya untuk jantungnya juga. Taehyung bukannya menghindar hanya saja taehyung belum siap berdekatan dengan Jungkook setelah kejadian tempo hari. Tanpa Taehyung sadari, bola mata Jungkook berubah sendu menatap bangku yang diduduki Jimin.

* * *

Luhan menatap Jungkook heran. Biasanya ketika jam istirahat seperti, Jungkook selalu berceloteh panjang lebar bersama Kyungsoo hingga membuat Luhan harus mengendalikan kedua temannya untuk diam dan tenang saat jam istirahat. Tapi kali ini Jungkook hanya diam dan terus mengaduk ramen yang ia pesan tanpa berniat memakannya.

"Kookie -_ah_, ramennya akan dingin jika kau aduk terus seperti itu"

Jungkook berkedip sekali lalu tersenyum simpul yang sangat terlihat dipaksakan pada Luhan.

" Hey, gigi kelinci. Kau sakit ?", kini Kyungsoo menempelkan punggung jarinya pada dahi Jungkook.

" Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja _kok_. "

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling menukar pandang, " _No, no, and no, _Kau dan Kyungsoo adalah yang paling berisik saat jam istirahat. Ayolah Kookie, kau bukan pembohong yang baik."

Sekali lagi Jungkook menggeleng, memaksa satu senyuman pada sahabatnya, " Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah selesai, kalian lanjutkan saja tunggu dikelas "

" Dasar anak itu. Ada apa dengannya ?", Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap pasrah tubuh mungil Jungkook yang hilang diujung koridor kantin.

* * *

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendapati sebuah surat dan bunga mawar dilokernya. Seperti di drama yang biasa ia tonton bersama kakaknya. Gadis bergigi kelinci itu membuka pelan surat misterius yang mampir dilokernya lalu membacanya.

" Dari Jung Daehyun? Daehyun siapa ?"

" Itu aku"

Jungkook terlonjak kaget. Dibelakangnya te berdiri laki-laki tinggi bermata sipit yang tengah tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Mengingatkan Jungkook pada sosok Kim Taehyung. Jungkook menggeleng pelan, mengapa ia terus memikirkan laki-laki berantakkan itu.

" Surat itu dari aku, Daehyun, dari kelas 11 A."

" Oh, salam kenal kalau begitu. Terimakasih untuk suratnya. Kau pintar sekali membuat puisi. Aku sangat terburu-buru, aku pergi dulu"

Jungkook hendak berjalan pergi ketika lengannya ditahan oleh Daehyun.

" Setidaknya jawab dulu suratku"

Jungkook tersenyum, melepas genggaman tangan Daehyun dilengannya, " Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang aku sukai. Maafkan aku, Daehyun-_ssi_."

Daehyun tersenyum mengerti, " Baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh menolak untuk berteman denganku."

" Tentu saja". Keduanya tertawa bersama.

* * *

" Tentu saja "

Kepalan tangan Taehyung semakin mengerat mendapati Jungkook tengah tertawa lepas dengan laki-laki lain. Ekor mata Taehyung mendapati tangan kanan Jungkook menggenggam sebuah kertas dan setangkai mawar.

Taehyung hendak mencari gadis itu karena rasa bersalahnya. Seharusnya ia tidak menghindari Jungkook hanya karena sebuah insiden yang ia ciptakan sendiri, laki-laki berambut coklat itu berniat mengajak Jungkook makan siang bersama di kantin untuk menebus kesalahannya. Mengelilingi sekolah sedari tadi, inilah pemandangan yang Taehyung dapat.

Taehyung berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Ada sesuatu yang sesak didadanya.

_Jadi, Jungkook menyukai Daehyun ? Seharusnya Jungkook menamparku ketika aku menciumnya._

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tanganya. Tak lagi menanggapi segala ocehan Jimin atau panggilan dari Suga. Taehyung hanya ingin tidur, _lalu melupakan bahwa ia melihat Jungkook bersama laki-laki lain._

TBC~~

* * *

Yehett~~

Akhirnya chap 2 bisa update juga :D. Nggak nyangka Fic abal ini dapet respon positif, terimakasih yang udah review (T.T). Jujur nggak terlalu pede buat upload ff ini karna yaahh aku orangnya malu buat nunjukin hasil karya, yah semacam Taehyung oppa heuheu.

FF ini nggak akan muncul tanpa bantuan dari author favoritku dari fandom sebelah, **Radar Neptunus. **Big Thanks _authornim, _udah ngasih banyak saran buat FF ini 3

makasi banget udah nyempetin baca ff pertamaku yang mungkin tenggelam sama ff yang lain :"D

jangan bosen sama Boy In Love yaa~~

thanks reader, gumawo, loveyaa 3


	3. Chapter 3 Taehyung choose ?

**_dumbshn present_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_VKOOK_**

**_(GS for Jungkook)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_school life || BTS member_**

**_Jeon Jungkook ( Jungkook )_**

**_Kim Taehyung ( Taehyung )_**

**_and other cast_**

**_._**

**_don't like, don't read_**

**_don't plagiarze_**

**_._**

* * *

Pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai 20 menit yang lalu, Taehyung menutup pintu ruang _dance_ lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lokernya. Gerakkan kakinya terhenti ketika mendapati sosok Jungkook juga sedang sibuk didepan lokernya. Memilih untuk tidak peduli, Taehyung kembali melangkah menuju lokernya tanpa mempedulikan apakah Jungkook sedang menatapnya atau tidak.

" Kau menghindariku"

Gerakkan tangan Taehyung terhenti, " Aku tidak menghindarimu "

Taehyung menutup pintu lokernya, hendak berjalan jika saja Jungkook tidak kembali bersuara.

" Kau menghindariku sejak kemarin, Kim Taehyung"

Taehyung berbalik, menatap gadis yang kini juga menatapnya.

" Aku sibuk "

" Bohong "

" Aku benar- benar si—"

" Mengapa kau menciumku malam itu ?"

Bibir Taehyung terkatup rapat. Otaknya bekerja keras menemukan jawaban atas apa yang Jungkook tanyakan.

" Lihat. Kau bahkan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku."

Taehyung mendengus pelan, " Bisakah kau lupakan kejadian itu ?"

" A—apa kau bilang ? Lupakan ?", bola mata Jungkook melebar sempurna.

" Iya. Bisakah kau melupakan bahwa aku pernah menciummu malam itu mengingat kau telah bersama Daehyun. Aku akan sangat merasa tidak enak padanya."

" Ini masalah kita. Jangan pernah libatkan orang lain dalam masalah kita, Taehyung-_ssi_"

Taehyung hanya terdiam, sama sekali tak berminat untuk menjawab.

" Mengapa kau menghindariku, Taehyung ?"

Memilih diam, Taehyung kembali berjalan meninggalkan gadis yang kini tengah meneriaki namanya diselingi isakan tangis. Sengaja, Taehyung memang sengaja meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa satupun penjelasan tentang apa yang ditanyakan gadis bergigi kelinci itu. Mengalahkan segala egonya untuk berbalik dan memeluk Jungkook, Taehyung menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone. Berharap suara tangisan Jungkook hilang ditelan alunan musik yang ia dengarkan.

Taehyung ingin, jika saja ada kesempatan untuk mengatakannya, tentu saja dengan senang hati ia akan mengaku bahwa ciuman itu tulus dari dasar hatinya. Tapi bayangan Jungkook dan Daehyun beberapa hari lalu membuat keinginan Taehyung semakin pudar. Mengusap wajahnya kasar, hari ini bergitu melelahkan bagi Taehyun dan _perasaannya_.

* * *

" Dia cantik ya? Aku bisa apa? Laki-laki memang suka gadis cantik kan?"

Taehyung masih memperhatikan Jungkook yang kini tengah sibuk tertawa dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Jimin dan Suga sama-sama memutar kepalanya menghadap sahabatnya. 10 tahun mengenal Kim Taehyung, detik ini adalah dimana pertama kali seorang Kim Taehyung terlihat sangat putus asa. Taehyung punya pribadi yang anti putus asa, baginya hidup harus seperti bagaimana ia menikmati _brownies_ buatan Park _Ahjjuma_. Jimin dan Suga seolah paham karena Jungkook adalah cinta dan ciuman pertama bagi Taehyung.

" Aku bermaksud menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya, tapi ketika—" pandangan Taehyung kembali kosong dan redup, " –aku melihat Jungkook bersama Daehyun, Jungkook terlihat sangat senang. Ku pikir lebih baik aku saja yang berhenti."

Jimin menepuk pundak Taehyung pelan, memberi sedikit kekuatan agar Taehyung bisa sedikit tersenyum, " Kau tau kan istilah 'jodoh tak kemana'? Semuanya hanya soal waktu, _men_"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, " Jangan menghiburku seperti itu. Aku merasa seperti wanita saja"

" Kau memang seperti wanita ", celetuk Suga lalu dihadiahi sebuah _glare _dari Taehyung.

* * *

Minggu pagi yang terlalu cerah bagi Taehyung, ia harus berjalan menuju supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan-bahan membuat sarapan. Taehyung _sih_ bisa saja tetap bergelung dibawah selimut, jika saja ibunya tidak mengancamnya dengan alasan memotong uang sakunya. Jadi, disinilah Taehyung. Mengenggam kertas yang berisi apa saja yang harus Taehyung beli. Ia mulai menyusuri satu per satu rak yang berisi bahan-bahan dapur. Setelah merasa tidak ada yang kurang, Taehyung berjalan menuju kasir.

" Kim Taehyung "

Taehyung menoleh ke sumber suara. Nafasnya tercekat ketika mendapati Jungkook telah berdiri disampingnya.

" Ugh h—hai ... "

" Sedang berbelanja ?"

Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Jungkook mengulum senyumnya mendapati respon singkat dari Taehyung.

" Aku membeli makanan untuk anjingku."

Jungkook berharap Taehyung bergumam atau sekedar menanyakan siapa nama anjingnya, karena Jungkook sungguh merindukan saat-saat dimana ia bisa berbicara dan mendengar tawa konyol Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung hanya diam, seolah Jungkook tak ada di sebelahnya. Lagi-lagi Jungkook harus menelan kekecewaan.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis pada penjaga kasir lalu membawa barang belanjaannya. Baru saja kakinya hendak melangkah keluar dari supermarket jika saja Jungkook tidak menahan lengannya.

" Bisa kita bicara sebentar ? Kumohon "

* * *

Jungkook berkali-kali meremas tangannya guna mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Kini ia dan Taehyung tengah duduk di ayunan taman dekat supermarket tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Jungkook kehilangan semua kata-katanya yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelum menahan tangan Taehyung di supermarket tadi.

" Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, lebih baik aku pulang saja"

" Ada ! Kumohon jangan pergi dulu ", Taehyung kembali mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan, menunggu Jungkook membuka suaranya lagi.

" Maaf..."

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, " Untuk apa ?"

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam, ia harus berkata jujur sekarang, " Untuk semuanya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo berkata padaku, mungkin saja aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu menghindariku atau apapun itu. Jadi ku mohon maafkan aku. "

" Kau tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan, jadi tidak ada yang perlu ku maafkan"

" Tapi kau menghindariku."

" Aku tidak menghindarimu."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, " Kau menghindariku. Kau juga berhenti berbicara padaku saat dikelas. Sebenarnya ada apa ?"

Taehyung terdiam. Ingatannya kembali pada saat ia melihat Daehyun dan Jungkook dikoridor sekolahnya, " Kau harus lebih peduli pada Daehyun, bukan padaku."

Jungkook mengernyit, " Daehyun ? Kau pasti melihatku ketika Daehyun memberikan bunga padaku. Kau sa—"

" Karena aku bukan siapapun, jadi berhentilah menaruh terlalu banyak kepedulianmu padaku."

" Aku menyukaimu...", suara Jungkook terdengar pelan.

Taehyung tersenyum samar, " Lucu sekali, kau bahkan menyukai 2 orang sekaligus."

Jungkook mulai merasakan matanya memanas, ia tak boleh menangis sekarang sebelum ia menjelaskan semuanya pada Taehyung.

" Aku mencoba menahan semuanya sendiri. Ketika kau menciumku malam itu, aku benar-benar bahagia walaupun kau tak pernah menjelaskan alasanmu. Lalu kau tiba-tiba menghindariku dan mengatakan padaku untuk tidak memperdulikanmu lagi. Pernahkah kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri bagaimana bisa tidak memperdulikan orang yang kau sayangi ?"

Taehyung hanya terdiam.

" Hari itu mungkin kau melihatku bersama Daehyun. Aku memang bersama Daehyun, dan dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Kau tau apa yang aku katakan padanya ?"

Satu tetes air mata mengalir di pipi Jungkook, " Karena aku telah memiliki orang yang aku sukai. Aku mencintai Kim Taehyung. Bukankah aku terlihat menyedihkan ?", Jungkook mengusap pipinya, "Kau membuatnya supaya aku tidak pergi kemanapun dan sekarang kau ingin aku melupakan semuanya ? "

_Tidak, jangan lakukan itu, Jeon Jungkook._

" Baiklah. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu jauh mengejarmu. Aku akan lakukan semuanya. Aku akan melupakan bahwa kau pernah menciumku, aku akan berhenti memperdulikanmu. Kau bisa tenang sekarang."

Jungkook bangkit dari ayunan yang ia duduki, " Ini terakhir kalinya aku berbicara denganmu, Kim Taehyung.". Jungkook berjalan menjauh dengan sesak yang memenuhi dadanya. Ia melepas cintanya, benar-benar melepasnya.

Taehyung hanya bisa menatap kepergian Jungkook, hingga gadis itu tak lagi terlihat. Taehyung menangkup wajahnya, lalu mendesah lelah. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan gadis itu lebih banyak, seharusnya matanya tak dibutakan oleh segala keegoisan yang Taehyung bangun sendiri,seharusnya Taehyung menahan gadis itu, seharusnya...Taehyung tak lagi bisa menghitung penyesalan yang memang seharusnya Taehyung lakukan. Dengan langkah gontai, Taehyung menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumahnya dengan membawa separuh penyesalannya.

* * *

Suara sepatu Jungkook menggema dikoridor sekolahnya. Gadis bergigi kelinci tersebut sesekali bersenandung kecil.

" Yaa! Jeon Jungkook !". Jungkook berbalik dan mendapati kedua sahabatnya tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

" Hai Nona Do dan Nona Xi.", ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menyahuti sapaan Jungkook dengan senyum lebar.

" Hey, ada apa dengan matamu ?", Kyungsoo menunjuk heboh pada mata sembab Jungkook.

Jungkook menepis tangan Kyungsoo pelan, " Ah i—tu, semalam aku menonton drama bersama kakakku. Ayo ke kelas."

Jungkook menarik kedua sahabatnya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya tentang mata sembabnya. Baru saja Jungkook dan kedua sahabatnya melangkah, beberapa meter didepannya Taehyung tengah berjalan dikoridor yang sama dengan Jungkook. Gadis itu menghela nafas, ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi menaruh kepedulian pada Taehyung. Jungkook mengenggam tasnya erat dan berjalan disamping kedua sahabatnya dengan normal. Memandang lurus kedepan, bahkan ketika ia dan Taehyung berpapasan, Jungkook masih tetap tak mengalihkan matanya.

" Taehyung melirikmu.", bisik Kyungsoo ketika mendapati Taehyung terus saja melirik Jungkook ketika mereka saling berpapasan tadi.

Jungkook menghela nafas, " Biarkan saja." Lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi sudah berbalik, menatap punggung mungil Jungkook dengan sendu. Gadis itu benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Taehyung berharap ia mendengar satu sapaan manis seperti yang Jungkook biasa lakukan setiap pagi. Seperti yang ia dengar kemarin,Jungkook benar-benar berhenti memperdulikannya dan Taehyung tak bisa menuntut lebih. _Karena Taehyung yang telah melepas Jungkook pergi._

* * *

Taehyung mendudukan tubuhnya dilantai ruang _dance_. Keringat terus saja membanjiri tubuhnya, membuat kaosnya jadi basah. Sebenarnya ini bukan jadwal klub _dance_ untuk berlatih, Taehyung hanya ingin sedikit lama berada disekolah. Menyibukkan dirinya, _atau ia akan terus teringat pada Jungkook_.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai dingin ruang _dance_. Berulang kali Taehyung menghela nafas.

" Jangan menghela nafas terus seperti itu. Seperti wanita saja."

Taehyung memegangi dadanya kaget, lalu melirik tajam pada Jimin yang dengan santainya duduk bersandar dikaca.

" Kenapa kau disini ?"

Jimin melirik Taehyung dari ekor matanya, " Aku melihat lampu ruang _dance_ masih menyala, ku pikir yang didalam itu Sehun _Sunbae_, ternyata kau yang ada didalam."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai. Jimin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan handphonenya dibuat heran dengan tingkah Taehyung yang pendiam.

" Kau sakit ?"

" Tidak."

" Lapar?"

"_Aniya..._"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, " Kau bukan tipikal pendiam."

" Apa salahnya jadi pendiam?"

" Tidak salah jika bukan kau yang jadi pendiam."

" Hanya sedang ingin diam saja, _Park Jimin_."

Jimin bersedekap sambil menatap Taehyung yang sedang berbaring, " Katakan. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Jungkook, kan ?"

Walaupun samar, Jimin bisa melihat tubuh Taehyung mendadak tegang.

" Kau ini _cenayang _ya ?". Taehyung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Jimin.

Jimin mengendikkan bahunya, " _Well_, ini yang dinamakan ikatan batin antar sahabat. Aku mengenalmu bukan sehari atau dua hari, tapi 18 tahun."

" Aku tak yakin bercerita denganmu adalah solusi terbaik."

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas," Ya sudah jangan cerita. Jangan cerita bahkan setelah kau jadi gila atau Jungkook dinikahi oleh Daehyun."

" Baiklah baiklah! Aku akan cerita.", Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

" Aku akan mendengarkan."

Taehyung menghela nafas pelan, " Pagi ini Jungkook berubah menjadi dingin."

" Pasti dia punya alasan.", celetuk Jimin.

" Memang...", Taehyung mengambil jeda sebelum kembali bercerita," Kemarin kami berbicara. Jungkook sebenarnya menolak Daehyun karena ia menyukai seseorang. Bodohnya aku malah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menaruh kepeduliannya kepadaku. Aku baru sadar 'seseorang' itu adalah aku. Jungkook bilang ia akan berhenti memperdulikanku, ia benar-benar melakukannya."

Taehyung tak menerima satupun respon selain tatapan datar dari sahabatnya.

" _Oh my God, you're so fucking stupid, Kim Taehyung._"

" Iya iya aku tau aku bodoh, jangan mengumpatiku seperti itu. Moodku sedang buruk sekali."

" Mau bagaimana lagi, kau memang bodoh."

Taehyung menundukan kepalanya, menatap lantai ruang _dance _ sambil mengutuk segala kebodohannya, " Jungkook tak main-main dengan ucapannya."

" Kurasa Jungkook tak sepenuhnya melakukan itu. Bagi gadis, melupakan tak segampang membalikkan tangan. Jadi..."

" Jadi ?"

" Kejar Jungkook atau kehilangan Jungkook. Semua keputusan ada dihatimu, Kim."

* * *

Taehyung berulang kali mengganti lagu yang ia dengarkan diplaylist handphonennya. Sudah 20 menit Taehyung berdiam diri dilokernya, menunggu Jungkook melewati lokernya karena letak loker milik Jungkook hanya terpisah 5 loker dari loker milik Taehyung.

_** Kejar Jungkook atau kehilangan Jungkook. Semua keputusan ada dihatimu, Kim.**_

Semenjak percakapannya kemarin dengan Jimin, Taehyung merasa ia harus benar-benar menjelaskan perasaannya pada Jungkook. Ia harus mengakhiri segala kesalahpaham yang ia buat sendiri. Taehyung tak memikirkan apakah penjelasannya akan diterima oleh Jungkook atau tidak, jika Jungkook tak mau menerima penjelasannya, Taehyung harus berbesar hati merelakan Jungkook.

Saat Taehyung tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya, satu siluet bayangan diikuti suara ketukan sepatu melewati loker tempat Taehyung berdiam diri. Taehyung membuka pintu lokernya perlahan, menengok ke kanan dan mendapati Jungkook tengah memasukan beberapa buku dilokernya. Dengan langkah perlahan Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

" Jungkook-_ah_..."

Gadis itu tak meresponnya, masih sibuk dengan beberapa buku yang ia masukkan ke tasnya.

" Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Jungkook melirik laki-laki tinggi disebelahnya lalu kembali sibuk dengan urusannya.

" Sebentar saja.."

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, lalu menatap Taehyung tajam, " Aku sibuk. Daehyun sudah menungguku diperpustakaan."

Taehyung terdiam, tangannya mengepal sempurna.

Jungkook baru saja akan menutup pintu lokernya jika saja tangan taehyung telah lebih dulu menutup pintu lokernya, dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya bertubrukan dengan keras pada pintu lokernya.

" Ya!"

" Ikut aku."

Lalu dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook hingga membuat gadis itu harus bersusah payah menyamakkan langkahnya dengan kaki panjang Taehyung. Jungkook terus meronta dalam genggaman Taehyung disepanjang koridor.

" Ya! Kim Taehyung! Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

" Ke tempat dimana kau tidak bisa menemui Daehyun."

Taehyung membuka dengan kasar pintu ruang _dance_, membawa Jungkook masuk.

_Plaak_

Satu tamparan dari Jungkook mendarat sempurna dipipi Taehyung tepat ketika Taehyung melepaskan genggaman tanggannya pada Jungkook.

" Apa _sih_ maumu?!". Jungkook berteriak tepat setelah menampar Taehyung.

Taehyung menyentuh permukaan pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan dari Jungkook. Sudut bibirnya berdarah.

" Menghalangi jalanmu menemui Daehyun.", jawab Taehyung yang masih memegangi pipinya.

" _M—mwo_?", Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Laki-laki berantakkan ini memang selalu menjungkir balikkan perasaan Jungkook.

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook," Jangan temui Daehyun lagi."

Jungkook menautkan alisnya," Bahkan itu bukan lagi urusanmu, Kim Taehyung."

"Sekarang akan jadi urusanku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya disini."

Jungkook hendak berbalik pergi ketika sebuah lengan menariknya pelan.

"Aku akan memohon seperti saat kau memohon agar aku mendengarkanmu."

Jungkook tak berkutik sama sekali, bahkan ketika Taehyung mengenggam tangannya. Jungkook rindu setiap detik dimana ia bisa memegang tangan Taehyung sepert, jadi gadis itu hanya terdiam. Memberikan Taehyung waktu untuk menjelaskan segalanya.

" Akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir banyak hal tentangmu. Ketika kau mengacuhkanku saat kita berpapasan dikoridor, aku mulai berpikir bahwa kau tak pernah main-main dengan apa yang kau katakan."

Jungkook masih dengan ekspresi yang sama saat memandang Taehyung.

" Mungkin, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu jauh lebih lama darimu. Aku tak pernah main-main dengan ciumanku malam itu. Sejak saat itu aku mulai kehilangan ekspresiku ketika bertemu denganmu sampai akhirnya aku terus menghindari dan hal itu malah menyakitimu. Hari dimana aku melihatmu bersama Daehyun, aku memutuskan untuk menyerah saja dan menghindarimu."

Taehyung meraih satu tangkai mawar dibalik jasnya," Jimin bilang, walaupun sedikit atau mungkin sangat terlambat, aku harus mengatakan ini padamu...", Taehyung meraih satu tangan Jungkook dan menariknya pelan, "...jika itu tentangmu atau dengamu, aku akan melakukan segalanya. Walaupun kau tidak mau mendengarku, aku akan tetap mengatakannya dan berteriak jika itu harus kulakukan. Bahkan jika kau bertindak dingin, aku tidak bisa mendorongmu keluar dari pikiranku. Aku ingin menjadi '_oppa_'mu ? Maukah aku memberikan kesempatan pada teman sebangkumu yang bodoh dan berantakkan ini ?"

Jungkook merasakan matanya berkabut," Aku harus jawab apa, dasar bodoh? Kau bahkan sudah tau jawabannya."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, lalu menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya. Membiarkan Jungkook menangis didadanya.

" Maafkan aku harus membuatmu menunggu lama."

Jungkook hanya menggeleng pelan dalam dekapan Taehyung sambil mengenggam mawar yang Taehyung berikan padanya.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya pada Jungkook lalu memandang wajah gadis_nya_ yang begitu berantakan, " Hey, sesedih itukah jadi kekasihku ?", ujar Taehyung sambil mengusap bekas airmata di wajah Jungkook.

" Ini air mata bahagia. Kau ini bagaimana, _sih_?", Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya, membuat Taehyung terkekeh.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook, lalu berbisik pelan," Pegang erat tanganku, sebelum aku menciummu."

Mungkin malam ini Jungkook tak akan lagi memikirkan beribu alasan ketika Taehyung kembali menciumnya tepat dibibirnya.

FINNISH~

* * *

Yeayy akhirnya selesai jugaa :"D

Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya yaa. berkat kalian ff ini selesai juga :)

Aku berniat bikin fic lagi nih, judulnya Just One Day, menurut kalian gimana ? hehehe

sekali lagi terima kasih dukungan buat ff Boy In Love ini ({})

terima kasih **_Radar Neptunus_**, akhirnya ff ini selesai juga :"

byee, anyeong, thankyou :*


End file.
